


MockingNerd one-shot

by Skyeward_captasha



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/F, Idek this just happened, Maybe AU idk, mockingnerd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 04:00:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3160391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyeward_captasha/pseuds/Skyeward_captasha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Or, the one where Jemma is really awkward around Bobbi and Bobbi decides to do something about it. Almost smut, doesn't get too far though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	MockingNerd one-shot

"Umm, Agent Morse? A moment?" Jemma asked, her voice squeaking as she spoke.   
"Jemma, how many times have I told you to call me Bobbi?" She asked, exasperated.   
"A lot, ma'am," Jemma nodded. "But, I would like to speak with you, alone. If you don't mind..." Jemma was rambling now.   
Bobbi grabbed her wrist and pulled her aside. "Jemma. What is it?" Bobbi asked with her hands on Jemma's shoulders.   
"Umm, nothing... Bobbi..." Jemma said shyly.   
Bobbi had had enough of Jemma's awkwardness around her. "Jemma, were you going to ask me out?" Bobbi asked with a smile.  
"Umm, maybe... Yes, I think so..." Jemma looked up at her.   
"Then yes, but I need to teach you something. I'm gonna make sure that by the end of the night you'll call me Bobbi," she said and pulled Jemma into her bedroom before capturing her lips in a fierce kiss. Bobbi slipped her hands under the hem of Jemma's top, running her hands over the smooth skin of Jemma's sides. She helped Jemma out of her boots and back onto the bed. Bobbi took her own boots off and laid down on the bed next to Jemma. She was interrupted by a knock at the door.  
Lance stood there looking alarmed. "Bobbi.... I can hear you guys from down the hall. You might want to be a little quieter when you shove... Jemma? Down onto the bed," Lance said with a small smirk. He couldn't believe Jemma and Bobbi were about to do that.  
Jemma was lying on the bed playing with her top, unbuttoning it slowly.   
Bobbi closed the door and turned her attention back to Jemma. She kissed her roughly and helped her with the buttons.   
"Jemma, what's my name?" Bobbi asked breathily in her ear.   
"B-Bobbi," Jemma said softly, having to think for a moment.   
"What is it? You're too soft darling, speak up," Bobbi urged her on while sliding her shirt off her shoulders.   
After they were finished, they fell asleep in Bobbi's room. They were tangled up together and very satisfied with what they'd done. Jemma never called her Agent Morse again, just Bobbi. 


End file.
